


Dinner Parties

by cowboykylux



Series: Edwardian-Era Kylo Ren AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dinner Parties, Domestic Fluff, Edwardian Period, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren in Love, Married Couple, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo does not smile, but he does not have to. It is in his eyes, how they twinkle too just as the bubbles. Perhaps, you think as you smile enough for the both of them, perhaps they shine brighter.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Edwardian-Era Kylo Ren AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dinner Parties

He stands at the head of the table, your Kylo. Wearing the finest of suits, his hair cascading in glorious waves so unlike that of current fashion that you could simply weep with affection for him, love for him. A champagne glass is in his hand and he is looking straight at you from where you sat at the opposite head of the long dining room.

Oh how you had been planning this party for months, how you looked forward to it so! You had a new gown for the occasion, had even purchased new shoes, and were so eager to show them all off. Dinner parties were the most important means of entertainment for the day, that much was clear. And you intended to only further your position in society by throwing only the very best.

And the very best Kylo had given you, had allowed you to have with ease. He stands there, overseeing how handsome the arrangement of people and flowers and food was, as he clears his throat to begin a toast, so that the party may officially start.

“On behalf of myself and my wife, I would like to thank you all for accepting our invitation to dine with us this evening. We are honored to have you at our table for this momentous occasion.” Kylo says, ever the most polite and the most gentleman-like, “This dinner is in commemoration of nothing in particular, other than the grace and beauty of my wife, Lady Ren, Duchess of Ilum.”

You should be used to your full title being said, but there is something about the way your Kylo says it, the way in which he imbues so much warmth and adoration into the words. You wish then that you weren’t so far away, that you were seated right against your husband so you might steal a chaste kiss here in front of all your friends. 

“To Lady Ren!” They hold up their glasses, and the champagne sparkles in the candlelight, twinkles a beautiful rich gold as the bubbles cast diamonds onto their suits and gowns.

Kylo does not smile, but he does not have to. It is in his eyes, how they twinkle too just as the bubbles. Perhaps, you think as you smile enough for the both of them, perhaps they shine brighter.

But just then, before everyone can take a sip in your honor, he continues, captivating the audience there, captivating you. He is so charming, and you are so gone for him, you can only sit there and bask in the glow of his compliments.

“Blossom, **you are my dearest friend. My deepest love. You are the best part of me**.” He says sincerely, and oh this is so intimate of a speech, you are surprised to hear him say it.

Then again, are you? Are you so surprised? Kylo takes every opportunity to shower you with love, why should he not do it here too, in front of a dozen men and women who have the privilege to witness your togetherness?

“To your good health, and to the health of those at this table. May we grow more prosperous than ever in these times of great fortune.” Kylo concludes, allowing everyone to finally take a drink.

“How lucky you are, Lady Ren, to have such a husband.” One of your friends speaks loudly enough for the table to hear, as the servants come with the first course of what is sure to be a long evening.

You cannot stop your gaze from wandering across the lit candelabras to Kylo, who you find is looking right back at you, each of you longing for nothing more than to be with one another.

“I am, aren’t I? What a shame that it is rare to have such a partner, one who values me and my thoughts equally to his own. Some men haven’t the confidence in themselves to allow such a thing.” You reply with a smirk and a playfully raised eyebrow.

The women chuckle along with you, and the men smile, for they know that to be invited to your elite table, they must fit the bill for your standards, and it would seem as though they’ve made the cut.

“Show me these men and we shall make a mockery of them, for all good husbands know that a wife is a gift, one who should be cherished with the utmost respect and dignity.” One is even so bold as to join in on the fun, and all the men agree.

The conversation dissolves into gossip and teasing quips back and forth, and you know that soon you and Kylo will be pulled into their discussions with as much fervor as there are bubbles in champagne.

But for the moment, it is enough to simply enjoy yourselves, lost in each other’s eyes, simply and purely in love.


End file.
